


Above High Waters

by RinzlersGhost



Series: #BonjourContentChallenge [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern/Medieval, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost
Summary: You're a human trapped abroad a luxury cruise liner sailing on the edge of the world. Your people have elected you to be their leader, and tonight they've given you and the leader of elves a gift... it's not exactly one you were expecting, but you manage to find some companionship regardless.Elrond & Reader, Elrond X Reader, maybe?Day 6 Prompt is There is Only One Bed.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Reader, Elrond Peredhel/Reader
Series: #BonjourContentChallenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168115
Kudos: 3





	Above High Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Athehir - Helpful Lord

You panted for breath, slipping away from the dinner service if but for a moment. How you had managed to become the leader of a people was a mystery to you, and yet they still somehow thanked you for it, as if they hadn’t put you on the pedestal themselves. As if they hadn’t rabidly locked onto you, you the human among strangers, and put you to their helm in a raging sea when you were naught but bewildered yourself. And then, your breath stilled, hitching slightly. You weren’t alone.

He passed by without care, leaving you to study the unfamiliar form as he walked past your alcove. He was the leader of elves, you had come to know. Your peoples were sundered from their lands, confused and heartbroken, for they had woken abroad the sea with no knowledge as to how they’d gotten there. Onyx colored hair framed his face, his head held high bearing a neutral expression. If he was as tired as you were, he wasn’t showing it. What you weren’t expecting was for him to return moments later, a champagne flute tucked between his fingers. He offered it to you wordlessly and you took it.

“I have nothing to offer you.”

“I will find my way into the company of one of your drinks, I suspect, before the night’s end.” He replied. You took a sip of the drink– sweet on the tongue, with a lingering warmth that clung to your throat and chest as it went down. It was an Elvish drink, you realized, and not champagne like you had originally thought. “Its name is miruvor, a cordial to renew strength and vigor. You seemed like you needed it.” You nodded briefly, taking another sip, letting him continue.

“Why do you not delegate? Why do you bear the burden alone?”

“I’m not exactly among friends.”

“They are your people.”

“A people content to…” You stopped before you said bitter thoughts.

“They have given us a gift in your absence. Something they believe us to be, I believe?” Oh well, that couldn’t go wildly wrong at all, but you followed him anyways, intrigued nonetheless, to the highest levels of the ship where a room lay in waiting. Oh no. No, no, no, no… this was a deluxe suite that apparently someone had found a key to, but you followed him into the room regardless of your thoughts. Silken sheets and plush blankets lay across the bed. Flowers adorned every corner and petals every step. He took your silence for the same thing he had. “I thought it to be odd myself, but apparently our peoples have an idea of what we _should_ be. You look as if you need it more than I do.” He wasn’t expecting more out of you.

“What does this look like to them? A bloody luxury cruise liner?!” You were nearly shaking with rage. It was a luxury cruise liner, but that was beside the point. “Cities are sinking into the sea! People are drowning out there and they want me to bed with an elf?!” It didn’t really sting him but he was surprised at your reaction to it. 

“It is of no matter to me. I can sleep on the floor.” He offered. “Although I wasn’t planning on sleeping in here at all. I thought you may have needed it more than I do. I’d be a fool not to notice the toll this takes on you.”

“And if you don’t stay?” You whirled on him. “What then will my people think? And what will yours think?”

“You’re angry. They only wish to meld our peoples together. They hurt for companionship.”

“Do you not think that can be done without a physical union between leaders?” You snapped, throwing the drink in his face. As soon as it registered what you had done in the heat of the moment, your cheeks flushed scarlett and your head dropped in embarrassment. He looked stunned, wiping his face on his sleeve.

“I do not have to stay. There are plenty of places on this ship where I can make myself hidden.” He replied. “You have fire that you do not… project. I meant you no offense.”

“And I did not intend to throw a drink in your face.” You murmured lowly. “I apologize; that was rude of me. You came here by no means of ill intent.”

His laugh was bitter. “I came here of no means of ill intent of my own. Somehow, one way or another, both you and I and our peoples are sundered from their homelands with no recollection of how they began to wake up abroad a– how did you put it– a luxury cruise liner. The only real difference between you and I is how we lead. You lead by example. I lead because I’ve been doing it for centuries upon centuries upon centuries, because I founded my land and the people within it are known to me. You, however, work tirelessly for the good of your people, to see their needs and wants both well met, and what example do they follow but to wallow in their comforts?”

“You’ve been watching me.” You murmured.

“I did not realize that humans could be so cruel.”

“Cruelty has nothing to do with it. They are frightened!”

“Everyone is frightened! Do you think we have had any easier time adjusting to it?!” No, you couldn’t imagine that this was easy for anyone. Cities sinking into the sea, people drowning as they clawed against the sides of the ship, you couldn’t save them all. The planes were ever shifting. This ship toed a fine line between open uncharted waters and the edge of the world. 

“Perhaps I am not the only one who needs a night of rest.” You finally whispered. “Stay.”

“There is only one bed; I do not wish to intrude.” You shrugged, tugging off the white apron and setting the glass down on the table.

“What other choice do we have at this point?” You asked with a sigh. “Leave the room and let our people know that a union was disagreed upon? Dash their hopes again and again? Give them no leeway for companionship? Stay the night.” It wasn’t an explicit invitation. You were tired. You had been running around like mad all night, and the bed was tempting. You kicked off your shoes and took a leap into the bed, scattering flower petals everywhere. He seemed amused by your antics, taking a moment to himself to shed his outer robes and boots, leaving him in nothing more than a tunic and leggings himself, joining you on the bed.

“Do you come from a modern world?” He finally broke the silence between you.

“Yes.” You replied.

“So that may explain how you know so much about what is happening?”

“I don’t, actually.” You rolled to your side to face him, surprised that he was sitting curled up against the headboard, knees pulled to his chest. He looked vulnerable. “I can only gather facts and present theories.”

“But you know so much. About this ship. About the waters. About…”

“No.” You answered. “I can speculate. You see, I don’t think we’re in your world but I don’t think we’re in mine, either. It’s that a ship, this ship fell through planes. What I believe is that we’re sailing on the edge of one, which is why on one side we see the shifting.” He shivered. Yes, you also found it unpleasant to view. You placed your hand on his leg gently. “Why we, of all people, were chosen, I don’t have an answer for. And I’m sorry.” You looked up to the ceiling of the room. His hand found yours, squeezing tightly.

“I believe I failed to learn your name.”

“No. No one has asked for it. I think one of your people called me _Athehir_ and so the name stuck among my people, but my name is Y/N.”

“Y/N.” He murmured. “I’m Elrond.”


End file.
